Keeping Faith
by shamrock920
Summary: Jack is hospitalized and she learns that blind trust ain't always a bad thing. Soon she is finding her place at Riddick's side. Eventual JR. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Keeping Faith**

Jack's eyelashes fluttered in exhaustion as she dumped her book bag on the entry hall of Imam's home. The rare breezes that wisped through the open windows were not nearly enough to cool her down. She felt as if her body was slowly melting, the liquid evaporating in her as quickly as a puddle in the street, victim to the blazing sun. She wished for the desert night to come with its strong winds and complete darkness.

Stumbling forward, she caught herself on the cane-stand that Imam kept near the door. Breathing deeply, she concentrated on getting to the kitchen, where she heard Imam preparing dinner. Walking forward, her clammy hand trailed on the wall, waiting to be used for extra support. Jack clenched her jaw. She had been training every single day, getting stronger and stronger and suddenly she was weak with heat?

'What would he think…' she thought as she neared the entrance to the kitchen. Biting her lip, she squinted against the sunlight that naturally lit the room. She saw Imam turn to greet her and suddenly stop in mid-sentence.

"Jack, my child, what is wrong!" his alarmed voice was gentle, trying not to hurt her anymore then absolutely necessary. He thought this was just the heat getting to her, as it had done to many of his students.

"It's hellishly hot outside…" she mumbled, collapsing into a chair and resting her head on the table, relishing the cool feel of the marble.

"That it is. Here, have some iced water." He said, waiting as she slowly raised herself to receive the glass, gratefully draining it and holding the still-cold ice. Tipping back the glass into her mouth, she took an ice cube with her tongue and left it to melt in her mouth, cooling her off slightly. "Once you finish that, take a cool shower then rest."

"Mmk, thanks for the water." She mumbled, finishing the ice cubs and leaving the glass on the table, still too weak to walk over and put it in the sink. Imam saw this and let it go, knowing that she wasn't just being lazy.

As she slowly left the room and made her way up the back staircase, Imam sighed and shook his head. Jack did work out and train every morning, yet she was still weak all due to the lack of Riddick. He knew that it was the convict who had given Jack her spark and eventually her flame. She had been unbeatable when he had been with them, if only for those five weeks. The morning Jack discovered he had left for good had been terrible and he shuddered to think of it. Briefly she had cried but then pulled herself into a shell, emotionless and dull. Jack trained with fury every morning since then, but it was an extremely slow process to get her to feel again. Imam had been secretly afraid to check on Jack during those first few weeks. He had always thought he would open her door to find her pale and dead, resting peacefully in a pool of her own blood. Yet he was always rewarded with her sitting on her bed or the windowsill, staring deep into nowhere, lost in thought. Although he found her this way, he left her every night telling her to keep faith. He would return. She smiled sadly in return or just nodded. Between keeping faith and waiting, he believed that Jack would survive.

Jack groaned as she stripped, feeling it took entirely too much energy but then it would be hard to cool down if she was still clothed. Feeling the cool spray of the water as she stepped into the tiled shower, Jack relaxed, thankful to be there, cooling down. Yet in a few minutes the water felt warm to her and she checked the temperature she had set it at and it was still at the coldest setting. Shrugging it off as a malfunction, she made a mental note to tell Imam as she stepped out of the shower, quickly drying and dressing.

In what her mentor believed to be too short shorts and a tank top, Jack rested against the wall, still feeling weak. She moved to get to her bed but suddenly everything blurred and she fell hard to the ground, immediately unconscious.

"Jack! Time for dinner!" Imam called, still putting the last touches on his meal. He stopped when he didn't hear her reply. She always called back, letting him know she had heard. The sudden fear stabbed him again as he slowly approached the stairs, calling her name again. When there was no answer he ran up the stairs and opened the door to her room, panicking when her bed was empty. Walking quickly into the room, he found her on the floor, looking as if she had fallen, not as if she had laid down to rest.

Kneeling down he slapped her cheek gently, hoping it would wake her. When that didn't happen he touched her forehead lightly, immediately pulling his hand away, as if he had been scorched. Swearing under his breath, he checked her arms and legs, feeling that every part of her was afire. Standing, he reached to her bedside table and dialed for the emergency line. Quickly relaying his emergency, he was barely relieved when he was told an ambulance and team of medics were on their way.

Picking up Jack, he carried her downstairs and cleared the marble counter he had been preparing dinner on. He heard her moan slightly when the cold marble came into contact with her skin. Wetting clothes, he dabbed her forehead and wrists, hoping to cool her in the slightest. She was heavy with fever and it scared Imam he knew not what from.

A sudden banging on the door brought him to the entry hall, where he opened the door to let in the team. Leading them to the kitchen, he moved out of the way to let them work. He had to look away when they began to inject Jack with needles, knowing that she detested medical attention. Praying for her forgiveness, Imam sat heavily down on a nearby chair, wondering where Riddick was. He would want to know of Jack's condition, but he had left no contact number. Imam's head snapped up when a gentle hand touched his shoulder. A young girl looked kindly down on him as she informed him that they would have to take Jack to the hospital. He nodded, feeling lightheaded from all the excitement.

Imam shut the door behind them as he briefly looked on Jack's weak form strapped to a stretcher. Her eyes were closed but her body still gave off an incredible heat that he didn't understand. Walking back into the kitchen, he half-heartedly ate the abandoned dinner, hardening his resolve to go the hospital as soon as he was called.

Jack opened her eyes to bright lights and the stench of nothing. Alarmed, she tried to move, only to find that she was still strapped down to something. Trying to form a shout, she panicked when she realized her throat was completely dry. Glancing down, she saw needles inserted into her arms and with a growl, attempted to yank them out. Unsuccessful, Jack closed her eyes and failed to relax. Suddenly a figure formed above her and a gentle female voice asked her to open her mouth. It took her a few seconds but when she did she was relieved to feel cool water crack away the dryness that she had previously felt. The hand that had given her the water petted her sweat-soaked hair, giving her reassuring words. Jack was even happier to realize that she was being un strapped, giving her some freedom of movement. Turning her body slightly, she tested her muscles, glad to feel that all of them were in working condition, although still weak.

Soon this person left, shutting off the lights behind them. Jack was very grateful for this and closing her eyes, emitted whimpering noises, sad to be left alone in darkness again. She mused that no monsters would dare creep into such a sanitary and white place as this. Barely comforted by that thought, Jack tried to fall asleep but could not and was left to stare into the darkness.

Time passed and she awakened to the concerned face of Imam as well as a few other doctors. Growling, she pulled herself up, ignoring the protests of the doctors. 'Fuck them,' she thought.

"Jack, my child, they just need to ask you a few questions." Imam said, informing her of the situation. The doctors took the wordless reply as affirmative and stepped forward to being the questioning.

"Do you have any blood relatives?"

Jack snorted in reply. None that she knew of or even wanted to know of.

"Ah…I see. Is this man your only guardian?"

At this question Jack turned away, hoping it wasn't the numb feeling that was the lack of Riddick that was eating away at her inside. Biting her tongue, she nodded, seeing Imam's downcast face at her reply. Both of them wanted to believe Riddick would return, but it had been too long.

"Now the questions will become more personal. Have you or are you taking drugs?"

Jack wanted the lunge and rip the man's throat out when she heard his voice. With a snarl she barely formed the words 'fuck no', regardless at her mentor's shock at her reply.

"Well, that's…good. Jack," the doctor stepped closer, viewing the young girl at a nearer distance. "We aren't quite sure what made you pass out like you did. From these blood tests," he said, flipping through notes on his clipboard, like all the doctors did. "It seems that you are above average health. You are in supreme condition. Your mentor tells us you work out every morning?"

Jack nodded.

"That's very impressive. Keep that up and you'll be a very strong woman one day. We're going to wait for these other test results, but other then that, I'm afraid you'll have to stay here. Since we don't know what triggered the attack of this fever, we need to keep watch."

She sighed in reply and turned her head away, sad at the news she would have to watch darkness once more. It was so much like him, like the man who would never return to her. Jack didn't even notice the needle being injected into her bloodstream but vaguely wondered how she was falling asleep so fast. Although she seemed at rest, Jack heard every word of the following conversation between Imam and the doctor.

"Does…Jack have any outside relationships?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Alright, has she been intensely attached to anyone previous to this fever?"

"I…ah…yes, she has. One man, who protected her. They were quite close."

"And is he still with her?"

"No…no, he left a while ago."

"Hm," there was a trace of sadness in the doctors voice, maybe sympathy. "That would easily put subconscious pressure on her body. I think that she had a severe case of dehydration and combined with this deep sadness she has been feeling, her immune system could've been partially destroyed. So she could've picked up a bug on the street that anyone else could've barely noticed, but it broke her down."

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes…physically she will be fine. Yet, watch her in the following weeks. Are you able to do that?"

"Of course. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. It is very pleasing to me when I have patients that aren't in here because they aren't healthy and fit. She's a good girl, but very lonely."

"Yes, she is." Imam agreed quietly, and Jack assumed they were both watching her as she 'slept'. She heard both of them leave, shutting off the lights and closing the door behind them. Jack's last thought was that she wished she could remove the needle that felt glued into her arm.

The darkness suffocated her this time as she opened her eyes into her thoughts and soon-to-be-dreams. She felt loose tendrils of smoke turn into iron grips on her arms and legs. Opening her mouth to scream, all that came out was a pained whimper. The inky black began to crush her, as if making sure she felt every bone in her body shatter. Cries came out as barely held back screams as Jack twitched on the bed, jaw clenched tightly. Suddenly the blackness left and she felt sand beneath her and Jack didn't want to be here. She knew what was there, waiting for her, lurking just beneath the sand. Looking for something to grab onto Jack gasped and struggled as the sand fell out from beneath her and she looked down to see metallic shadows of those monsters from that detested planet. They flew beneath her, screaming and mocking her as she fell down, trying to avoid their viciously sharp jaws. Despair washed over her again and again as she reached out to grab onto something, anything and only to find there was eternal darkness. The creatures lashed out at her, never eating her but just wounding her. Tears soon came and Jack wished she could fall faster, but to her, it was never ending.

Yet she jerked when something new came into her constant nightmare. Looking up, she saw the sand closing back into ground, putting her in complete black. Although she felt complete loss at this sight, something wrapped around her waist and it wasn't the jaws of one of the monsters, but warm comforting cloudiness. It lifted her and Jack realized light came with it, forcing the creatures to flee at its presence. Leaning back into this warmth, she looked up to see the sandy ground fall in again as she came up through it. It didn't stop there, but she realized she was basically flying. Her whimpering had stopped, her tears had dried and now a slight smile lit her face. Finally stopping, Jack closed her eyes, feeling herself wrapped in this warm comfort.

Sleeping for the first time in complete bliss, Jack felt her shell crack and emotions gently stream through. They neatly filled her being, leaving no worry unturned or left to stew. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt such ease, even with Riddick. Briefly she wondered if it was the drugs that was making her this…happy and content, but she wrote the thought away as just silly suspicion.

Later Jack thought this next scene part of the dream, but the thoughts had slipped away just like all other dreams did until she slept again. She had cracked open her eyes in the night to feel something warm and solid holding her, whispering gentle words into her ear. Yet this unimaginable comfort was taken as part of the dream.

All to soon did the sleep drift away and Jack's body began to force her to wake. Mumbling incoherent complaints, she was annoyed to still find the needles still taped into her arms. Yet as her eyes fluttered open, she felt her hand grip something. Ignoring her protesting muscles, Jack propped herself up on her elbows, looking down into her hand.

Her smile returned as she saw she held a pair of unmistakable black goggles.

**The End**

**Note – couldn't keep myself away. Hope you all liked it. If anyone has ideas or something just toss 'em in the review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Keeping Faith 2**

Imam was surprised at Jack's emotional burst of happiness when he walked into the hospital room. He had expected to walk back into the pale, emotionally-deadened Jack.

"Imam!" Her voice was filled with unimaginable glee, her arms spread out for what was to be a rib-cracking hug. He smiled brightly at her, keeping the ribbon-wrapped box behind his back. Walking to the bed, he allowed his torso to be the victim of Jack's python hug.

"Jack, my child, it is good to see you so happy again. May I ask what?" He said, stepping back, rubbing his ribs while looking down at his charge.

"What's different about me?" She asked, a defiant glare back in eyes. His eyes widened when they rested on her neck.

"Where did you get those?" He asked, his eyes fastened on the pair of black goggles that rested around her neck.

"That," Jack replied, putting on a bad British accent, "is the question of the century." She went back to her normal voice at Imam's raised eyebrow. "Really I don't know, I think he protected me while I slept last night."

"Since this is…Richard we are talking about, it isn't inconceivable. Getting past the security and all that." Imam agreed, now knowing where this spark had come from. "Do you think he will return?"

Jack wanted to desperately nod in reply, but realized that she couldn't. She had no idea if he was returning or not. Instead, she changed the topic of conversation.

"So, you're here to free me?"

"Seems that way. I believe the doctor is signing your release forms as we speak. Ah, I almost forgot!" Imam said, taking out the wrapped box and giving it to Jack. She stared curiously at it as she took it. "Tis not from me, child. I found it on your bed at home this morning."

A sudden surge of hope and relief flooded her as she carefully removed the gray silk ribbon. Quickly tying it around her wrist, she gently opened the box that revealed a small slip of paper and a card key.

"What the hell…" she mumbled, flipping the card over, mentally classifying it as one to a ship. Taking the small slip of paper, a series of numbers was written on it. "Didn't think he would have such…elegant hand writing." She whispered to no one, trying to figure out what the numbers were.

"Jack, what is it?" Imam asked, curious as well.

"It's a series of numbers…I don't get it. I think it's supposed to be code for a name or something." Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. She looked up to see the doctor enter, looking very pleased.

"I can already tell you are on your way to recovery. I think you'll be fine, but keep hydrated." The doctor informed, actually smiling. "You're free to go, Ms. Jack."

"Thanks." She replied, holding out her arms to the doctor. "Needles gotta go, doc."

"Ah, of course. I believe your guardian bought you some clothes as well." He mentioned, un-taping the needles and gently pulling them out, so as not to hurt her. Jack looked up to see Imam also holding a small pile of clothes, including her boots.

In less then ten minutes Jack walked out of the hospital room, tucking the small key card safely in her bra, along with the slip of paper. Imam waited for her at the end the hallway and suggested that they pick out a special dinner together.

It wasn't until Jack was getting ready for bed that she remembered the key and slip of paper. Tugging gently on the goggles as she opened the slip of paper again, Jack curled back onto the wooden headboard of her bed. She instinctively knew whom it was from, but she had to break this code. Growling in annoyance, she threw herself forwards and rolled on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Looking at the code again, she whispered it to herself.

"3879'7 42836…"

Sighing, she flipped over again back onto her stomach and surveyed her room, her eyes resting on the locked window. Getting up, she walked to the glass and rested her right hand on it. It was a very large window, perhaps eight feet in height and six feet in width, opening in the middle. Biting her lip, Jack glanced back into her room and unlocked the window that was the door to her small balcony. Surprised by the sudden chill of the desert winds, she hugged her body as she approached the thick stone rail.

"I'm leaving the doors open tonight…" she said aloud, her voice carried away by the passing breeze. With that, she stood there for a few more moments before returning to her room, barely closing the door behind her. Unhooking the strips of gilded cloth that held back her heavy curtains, Jack let the fall in, the heavy embroidered cloth whispering against he floor.

She quickly dressed for bed, walking into the bathroom to perform her nightly hygiene habits, as Imam referred to them as. She softly hummed to herself as she splashed her face with cold water from the bronze basin that was beautifully designed. Letting her face drip for a few seconds, she ran her fingers over the etched in pictures of Greek mythology. Drying her face, Jack went back into her bedroom, sensing something was different. Looking towards the curtains, she saw nothing different but as Jack carefully took off the goggles from around her neck, she couldn't help but sense a change.

Looking at the paper again, Jack jumped when she heard the phone ring. Picking it up, she was about to say hello when she heard Imams voice on the other line. Figuring he had gotten it, she was about to put the antique phone down when she stared at the numbers. The letters to the numbers…each number corresponded to some letter. Gleeful, Jack found a notebook and pen in her bedside drawer and began to write down possible combinations.

"3 could be D, E or F. 8 could be T, U or V. 7 could be P, Q, R or S. 9 could be W, X, Y or Z. 4 could be G, H, or I. 2 could be A, B or C and 6 could be M, N or O. Great, you gave basically the entire alphabet. This could take weeks…" Jack moaned, wondering how to manage this riddle. Taking her laptop from her bedside, she opened it and connected to the lists of what ships were docked. She cut it off by recently docked, then letters that were not in the numbers of the code, she took those out of the list as well. Now all that was left was educated guessing and combinations. Deciding she could continue this in the morning, Jack tried to shake that feeling that something was strange in her room.

Shrugging it off, she slipped into the bed and whispered the command to shut the lights off. Sitting up briefly, Jack picked up her pillow to hide the goggles beneath when she saw something was already there. The darkness of the room prevented her from actually identifying it, so she commanded the lights back on.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the object placed beneath her pillow. Running her hand over the smooth surface, Jack remembered its origin. Gripping it in her hand, she gracefully sliced the air in front of her. Jack grinned, opening her hand and watching the light glint off of Riddick's bone shiv from T2.

**Thanks to these reviewers:**

**TotallyRiddickObsessed – so good to see you again. **

**Anna – well, with all these reviews like yours and others similar to it, yes, I have not only thought about continuing it but I did!**

**satanicversus – glad you liked it!**

**Anonymous….well…thank you for reviewing..**

**Ennaejj – I originally wanted to keep it like that, but it seems the masses want otherwise.**

**Allison – thanks, cute things…are cute.**

**DarkWolf-Outside Heaven's Gate – Whee! Glad you liked my other story, here is a continuation of this one. I'll think about a sequel for the other one.**

**FluidDegree – hi again! You gave me so many ideas! But, you know, maybe I'll put 'em all together. **

**Gen1 – don't freak now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Keeping Faith 3**

The next morning found Jack wide awake, sitting on her bed. As special treatment, Imam had made Jack pancakes and brought them up to her in bed. The tasty breakfast foods were long since eaten and the syrup sticky plate rested on the floor. She sat staring at the letters and numbers, while rubbing her thumb over the smooth handle of the shiv. Rubbing her temples, Jack growled at the sequences and combinations that tortured her. She was about to get up and shower when she saw it.

"HAHA! TAKE THAT YOU CODE!" Her voice rang through the house and she didn't miss the shattering of the plate that surely Imam had been holding just scant seconds before. Smirking, Jack scribbled down the name and jumped up to take a shower. She mused that she had never taken a shower that fast before. Ever.

Once she was dressed, she hid the shiv in her boot, kept the goggles around her neck and after scooping up the papers and card key, Jack proudly walked down the stairs. Hurrying into Imam's study, where she heard him humming religious praises, Jack deposited the papers on his desk, covering whatever other work he had been trying to attend to.

"I figured it out."

"I am glad. You also broke one of my plates." He said, not glancing at the paper. Jack was confused. Why was he being so cold? She had broken dozens of his plates when she was angry and depressed, so how did this one breaking bother him? Sitting in a chair facing his desk, Jack narrowed her eyes and observed his body language. Stiff, jaw clenched and short breaths…more like puffs, really. Damn, he was pissed.

"Geez, Imam, I'm really sorry. I'll pay for it if that is what's bothering you. I deciphered the code, the one that he wrote." She explained, concerned when he she saw the even, uncaring look in his eyes as he looked up at her.

"I can see that, Jack. And now you will go to him?" He turned back to his work. What was his problem! Suddenly it clicked. He wasn't angry with her, he was just worried and maybe a little sad.

"Imam, I know it's him. He left his bone shiv from T2 with it. That and I want to go with him. You know I'm happier, no offense." Jack offered, wondering how this would end.

"Very well, it is clear it is him. And I know very well that you are only truly alive when he is with you. Or you are with him. Whatever it may be." Imam immediately loosened up and stood, looking slightly parental in Jack's view.

"And…" she added, knowing he wasn't done.

"My child, you are young and innocent." She snorted at this but let him continue. "He will show you many horrible things, worse than the terrifying monsters of T2. Don't pretend they don't bother you anymore, I know you still dream of them. He may be able to protect from the monsters of your mind, but will he not be angry with having to look after you physically?"

"This," Jack picked up the card and the paper in one hand. "Is a **_direct_** invitation to join him. I think he knows what he is asking for. He knows what you know, cause it's also obvious he has been watching me. I can protect myself if it comes down to it, but hands down, Imam…if I die, I die. That's that." She ended, sounding more then determined. She wasn't going to let him stand in her way of happiness and freedom.

Sighing in defeat, Imam raised his hands with open palms facing Jack. Pleased with her victory, Jack quickly told him she was going to pack and leave in the evening. Turning on her heel, she was comforted by the hard feel of the shiv fitting against her leg. Jack debated whether she should really give Imam a proper goodbye and was nearly snarling in anger when she reached the door to her room.

Closing it behind her, she wondered what she should take. Sure she would have to take clothes and the basics for hygiene, but what about room accommodations? Did Riddick already make something up for her? She didn't know and she certainly didn't want to return to get something, so Jack compromised. When she had finished, she would be carrying one backpack with clothes, a double roll consisting of a blanket and rug and another roll with one half of her window curtain that she was attached to. She strapped one roll on the top of her backpack and the other on the bottom, making it almost look like she was hiking. Wisely she had covered the richly coloured blankets, rugs and curtains with canvas, so she wouldn't be picked out as a target in the docking area. Last but not least, she wrapped her laptop in extra padding and canvas, keeping it closed with two leather belts. When she had finished, Jack looked out the window to see that evening wasn't far away.

Deciding that some food would be in order and before or after that her apologies and goodbyes to Imam, Jack exited her room and made a beeline for the kitchen. Not finding him there, she made herself a sort of wrap. Munching through it, she figured she could fit some home-cooked meals for Riddick at the top of her bag. He would appreciate that, right?

Just as she finished, Imam strolled into the kitchen, looking a little ravenous himself. Barely cordial greetings were exchanged as Jack put her dish in the sink and pushed herself up onto the counter, watching Imam as she had done so many times before. Only difference was that in all those times before, there had been conversation. Small, but still there. Set to fix that, Jack sighed and tried to think of something to say but found that it was impossible.

"I'm leaving tonight…probably in five hours or so. What are you going to do?" She asked, cutting off the 'once I'm gone' part.

"Jack, my child, I do not know. You have been there as a sort of anchor, but now I can fully dedicate myself to my students and studies. Perhaps find a wife, have children…there are many possibilities when you are not housing an annoying and headstrong young woman." As he said this, he turned and faced Jack with a genuine smile.

"Kids, huh? Can't be much worse than me, that's for sure." Jack replied, sliding off the counter and walking into Imam's hug. He hugged like a real father should, like a large protective bear hug, but still giving off endless comfort. Knowing she would miss this, Jack pulled back before she changed her mind about leaving.

"Imam, I was wondering…" she trailed off, watching him turn back around to put the finishing touches on his dinner.

"Yes?"

"Could we make like…a four course meal for Riddick? I'm sure he hasn't had real food in ages and he would-"

"Of course, I was thinking the same thing. Let me eat this and we will create a feast fit for a king. Come, sit and talk to me of your findings and codes while I eat." Imam said, gesturing towards the kitchen table.

Jack sat down across from him and began to rattle off everything she had done. A blow by blow play from figuring out how to decipher the code, to actually discovering what the name was. Through the entire conversation, Imam listening eagerly, glad to see that Jack was very smart and that not some silly code could confuse her completely. He was aware that she did some hacking, but it wasn't something serious so he had never brought it up with her. As she finished, Imam congratulated her with a job well done and soon they began to cook.

Finally the hour arrived and Jack had just finished re-strapping her bag together after putting in the tons of food Imam had forced her to bring. This would last at least a few days, even with two people like Jack and Riddick, who had wolf-like appetites. Shouldering her bag, she gave Imam once last hug, who stopped her and removed the prayer beads from his wrist. Handing them to her, Jack knew it was useless to protest, so she looped them through a belt loop on her pants then pulled them through itself, letting it safely dangle. With a final smile, Jack left Imam's house, setting out towards the docking area.

Glad to be in the docking area as the sun disappeared, Jack looked for the ship, checking the hulls for the name. She saw this one pretty big ship farther down and she knew someone with a lot of money could only get that and doubted it was his. But as the ships thinned out and the name wasn't found, Jack figured he had just loaded up on money by various jobs. Many various jobs at that. Approaching the sleek ship, Jack stayed out of the force field area. This was the security field that had a standard around every ship, so it would alert the occupants to someone's presence outside the ship. But Jack had paid attention in class and carefully avoided it, still looking for the name. Finding it, Jack almost crowed with glee as she ran back to the front of the ship. But how to get on it without him knowing?

An idea burst into flames in her head and Jack immediately began to climb the wall nearest to the ship and when she had judged the distance, jumped gracefully from the wall onto the top of the ship, where, as Jack guessed correctly, there was no force field. That would be extremely expensive, creating a field in empty airspace, instead where it was easier on the ground because sensors that created the field would be cemented under the ground. Not so in the empty air space, Jack noted victoriously. Jumping down from the top, she took out her key and was about to slide it through when the door began to open. Stepping back, Jack was almost jubilant when she saw him.

His trademark smirk was no different, nor was his body that was still in perfect physique. Hanging onto the landing pole of the ramp, Riddick swung out and held out his hand.

"Welcome to Fury's Haven, Jack."

**Thanks to these reviewers:**

**Ennaejj – glad you still like it.**

**satanicversus – your waiting has come to an end.**

**sara – glad you think this is the best. Any particular reason why you think so?**

**FluidDegree – god damn, that is (obviously) the exact name, you just missed the – 's – part, but good job. Seriously. Um… hands you cookie congratulations? I suppose I typed up this next chapter so fast because you deserved it. Kudos to you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Keeping Faith 4**

Riddick had expected some sort of welcome, whether it was a fiery hatred for him leaving her behind or a content happiness that he had returned. But what he felt was completely unpredicted as Jack accepted his hand and he pulled her towards him, surprised to feel how light she was, ignoring the backpack she was wearing. As he breathed in Jack's scent, he felt intense compassion and devotion and smelled not a trace of fear. Shaking these thoughts away, he helped Jack out of the straps of her backpack and as she set the pack on the floor he caught her completely off guard. He had wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and with that vice hug, Jack tried to turn around but found she couldn't. Giggling, she viciously poke him, ignoring the warnings he gave her.

Suddenly she found herself on the floor, facing his silvered eyes. There was silence as they stared at each other, their next actions a mystery to the other. Without warning he began to tickle her and she tried not to shriek with laughter, but soon found herself crying because she had laughed so hard.

"I give! I give!" She yelled, hands up in defeat.

As she settled down, she was pulled into a gentler hug and she rested her head on his chest, wondering how she had forgotten what it felt like to hear and feel his heartbeat all in one flowing sensation.

"Got my presents, I assume." His rich voice sounded like a deep feline growl to Jack and she relished the warmth that flooded her as the sound fell around her like a warm blanket.

"Hmm, you bet. I really missed you." Her voice fell a few notches of volume when she said that. He wasn't as intimidating as their encounter on T2, but he was still completely capable of being that man.

"Yeah, I know, Jack. That little episode in the hospital and the doctors analysis was proof enough. Imam been treating you ok?" He asked, wondering if there had been some underhanded scheme of Imam, but he highly doubted it. Jack's reaction was evidence enough that that idea was completely false.

"Huh? Of course! You've been in my room, I'm doing fine." She reasoned, thinking 'what the hell is he getting at?'

"Having expensive curtains doesn't mean you're being treated right. I'm sure you were, but doesn't hurt to ask, now does it?"

She looked up and shook her head in negative response and remembered something.

"Hey, I bet I have something you want." She didn't realize it sounded so perverse, but it didn't get past Riddick. Raising his eyebrow he shrugged in return.

"No, seriously, I bet you're just dying for what I can offer." She still wasn't picking up on the subtext of what she was saying.

"Jesus, Jack," he said, standing up and helping her up in the process. "Just tell me."

"Let me settle in first." She set the compromise and he figured it could wait, how good could it be?

As she dragged her huge bag to the room he directed her to, Riddick watched her and realized he was strangely glad to have a companion. He quietly walked to the cockpit and was sitting down when he thought he smelled something out of place. Sniffing the air again, he caught a fainter scent, but it was still there. He kept sniffing and got up out of his chair to track it down. He ended up following the path Jack had just took moments before and the smell continued behind her door. Which was closed.

Typing in the lock, he cursed when it denied him entry. He tried again, then a few different scrambled codes, but he still wasn't allowed in. This smell was very rich and tempting and he wanted to know what it was. It had sparked some memory that had sunk to the very bottom of his mind, most likely forced there to protect it. The few good memories he had were there and he wasn't surprised to see that almost all of them had Jack in them. He found himself staring at the door, as if he was going to melt it with laser vision. Growling, he banged his fist on the metal door a few times.

The smell still tortured him and he heard no footsteps of Jack, or any movement at all for that matter. Smashing at the door again, he bellowed Jack's name. Still no reply. Turning on his heel, he decided to override it at the main controls. Mean, but it had to be done. He usually wasn't bothered by smells, but this one was killing him.

Within the room a feminine figure was standing stock still, her hands halfway up her torso, as if she were frozen in the process of removing a shirt. Jack bit her tongue as she heard Riddick stalk back to the cockpit. Why had she had a lack of control over her body when he was behind her door? Her heart had jumped and a feeling had beaten a warpath in her blood, overwhelming her with emotion. As he moved farther away, the feeling ebbed and Jack quickly took off her shirt and put on another. She had been wearing clothing that wouldn't attract attention when she had gone to look for Riddick's ship and know that she was safe within, she had decided to change.

Swallowing, Jack padded barefoot to the door and listened. Still no return of Riddick. Moving to the food she had organized in pyramids on her bed, Jack picked up a few parcels of dry food then a few of food with spicy sauce that Imam had made just for them. Smiling, she easily balanced the packages and with a voice command, opened the door.

When she entered the cockpit, the silver-eyed god of her dreams was not in sight. Slightly disappointed, Jack set down the food on a table behind the main controls, where a few old paper maps were curled up and shoved to the edge. Taking out the silverware she had taken from Imam's kitchen, she set them down on top of a napkin she had also 'borrowed'. Figuring he would get the idea, Jack left to finish unpacking.

Moments later, the missing convict walked into the room, wondering why he couldn't override the pass code to Jack's room. He stopped short when he found the source of the smell sitting on his plan table. Packages of still-warm food sat in a few small pyramids, next to a napkin and fork. So this is what Jack was hinting at. Home-cooked food. He had been a bit lonely for it just a few weeks back, when he had first landed here to look for Jack. The debate between plotting a course and eating was quickly ended as he stood in front of the packages of food and took up a fork.

"Christ, a waste of time if you ask me." He mumbled, looking at the small silver-plated instrument in his hand. He would have eaten with one of his shivs, but Jack had been nice enough to bring him this.

Jack. Whoops. Riddick put down the fork and went to her room, standing in front of the door as he had done just minutes before. Rolling his eyes he moved to knock when the door opened and revealed Jack.

"So?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, looking victorious.

"You wanna join me or are you going to act all smug til I eat it all by myself?" He asked, inwardly grinning as Jack looked a little disappointed.

"Well, I mean…if you…would you…I'm still…" she began to stutter as that feeling came back full force, almost as tangible as the man in front of her.

"No, I don't mind, yes, I would like you to be there and you can finish unpacking another time." He finished, raising an eyebrow in amusement. It went down when Jack frowned.

"Lights full dim." She said, knowing the darkness wouldn't hurt. Riddick didn't move an inch as she slowly reached up, not afraid, but treating him as a predator to be respected.

Jack didn't miss the invisible muscle twitch beneath his skin as she rested her hands on his face. With gentle hands she removed the goggles, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when his silver eyes met hers.

"Much better. I guess you have more then one pair." She commented as she put the second pair over her head and let it rest on top of the first.

"Hey, I don't have an endless supply. I'll be needing one pair back. I'd figure you'd be wanting to keep the other." He replied, walking down the hallway, pleased to be unable to hear Jack walking behind him. She had been training in his absence and that served him all the better.

"Well, for sentimental value, yeah. But…" she drifted off, keeping that emotion under tight control. Yet as she tried this she couldn't push away the childish one. The desire for a shine job, to be exactly like her idol. But was he an idol now? Or something more? These questions plagued her as she followed him, fingering the goggles around her neck.

"Thanks, by the way."

This caught her be surprise. Jack looked up to see Riddick standing with fork in hand and scanning the room for a chair. She realized that this was possibly the first time he had said thanks to her and actually meant it. Shaking it off, she nodded in reply and looked around, taking in what was going to be her new home.

"Hey Riddick." She addressed him a few minutes later. Jack had taken a comfortable position on the table while Riddick had found a chair and was eating the food. More like wolfing the food but Jack wasn't to be picky about manners.

"Hm?" He barely got out, reaching over to the next container, but stopping, wanting to save what he could.

"First, I've got more then this, so feel free to eat what's here. Second, what did you mean before when you said I could keep the other pair of goggles?" Jack asked, slightly amused to see Riddick having trouble taking off the top of the container. As he began to respond, he had taken out a shiv and was in the process of plying the top off.

"You still want that shine job?" He asked, glaring at the container as the side he had already opened closed once he had finished opening the other side. "A shine job without getting thrown into the slam. I'm asking because we're going to be going to some dark places."

"Suppose I'll be needing one then. Can't keep track of your ass if I can't see it." Jack replied, unable to resist the taunt. She began to laugh when he stopped attempting to take of the top and looked up at her, silver eyes fired in offense at the mockery.

"Very funny, kid." He shot back, making her laughter stop short and turn into an insulted glare. But unlike before, he felt hurt and saddened when her laughter ceased. Pushing this away from thought, he smirked at her.

"Go to hell, Riddick. Wake me up when we're leaving." She snarled, launching herself off the table and angrily taking leave of the cockpit, her footsteps still making no sound.

This last comment had even hurt his beast, who had winced and cowered down, much like a dog who realized he had upset his owner. Riddick slammed the container down on the table and was about to do the same with the shiv when he saw that the abrupt movement had opened the food holder. Taking up the fork, he walked to his seat facing the window and control panels and propped up his legs. The eating hardly consoled him, knowing that just down the hallway an angry lioness tossed and turned in restless sleep.

Finally he stood up, almost fuming with rage as he angrily walked down the hallway, stopping short at Jack's door. The lock. He almost yelled with anger and then breathing heavily, he found a solution to the problem. Looking up, he took down the grate from the air vent and lifted himself into it. He had made sure every room had a vent for escape if it called for it. Quietly crawling through, he found Jack's room and looked through the grate to see her trying to fight demons away in her sleep. Just like in the hospital. Riddick unsuccessfully ignored the guilt that whipped the beast within as he pushed out the grate and caught it before it hit the floor. Falling into a crouch, he softly lay the metal grate on the floor. He stood to see the sleeping form tense and uncertain.

Walking to the side of the bed, he easily slipped behind her and held her, immediately noticing the calm that overtook her. Being more familiar with this, Jack nuzzled his chest. But still he felt the fear in her and pulled her closer to himself. Soon her body relaxed as if under sedative but he didn't move. This time he didn't have to leave, she was protected within his ship and by him. As he looked down at her now content face, it became clear that although beasts were usually creatures to be wary of, one could comfort another.

**Note: Sorry this took so long to write…I just had a sorta malfunctioning in that part of the brain so it was hard to do anything. But, as promised, chapter. AND on another note, this will be finished in the next chapter. No buts, no bribes and absolutely no business of "It's so good you have to continue!". I have another story in the wings and I would like to complete that. So bah. **

**Thanks to these reviewers (whether ye be new or ever-faithful):**

**Satanic Versus – You've played the waiting game long enough. My apologies, good reviwer.**

**NightmareWeaver – Thank you! I was itching for something a little different and I thought "SPECIAL SECRET GOATS! I MEAN CODES!" Yes, I wrote that part with unhealthy amounts of coffee.**

**TotallyRiddickObsessed – Why thank you.**

**sara – yes, I am a diehard Jack/Riddick fan**

**lily – my thoughts exactly. Thanks for reviewing.**

**FluidDegree – seriously, it almost scared me that you got it right. Didn't think of the parallel scene when he held out his hand for Carolyn. Must be because I don't really like her. At all. **

**buecha – hello! Thank you for liking my story. Makes me fuzzy. Inside. You know, happy. No more do you have to wait!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Keeping Faith 5**

Jack awoke to a warm sensation tingling her body and she snuggled closer to the source of heat. Just as she was about to fall back asleep, a thought struck her. Only living and breathing sources of heat had heartbeats and she was on this ship with only one other person. This person named Richard B. Riddick, known to the universe as Riddick. The two polar thoughts connected almost instantly and Jack's eyes snapped open and she jerked her head up to see two amused, but slightly curious platinum eyes observing her.

"Took you long enough." His growling voice was even deeper in the morning, most likely because of a much-needed sleep. Her once confused stare turned into a fierce glare as the events from last night came to mind, completely uncalled for. "Look, Jack," he said, shifting, which brought Jack to attention that she was nestled between his legs and leaning completely on his chest. "I said it just to…"

"Drive me crazy?" She supplied, the anger lacing her voice.

"Sounds right." He replied, taking her waist in his hands and turning her over so they were properly facing each other. Jack cursed mentally as her body betrayed her by flaming in all the wrongs places and 'subconsciously' resting her hands on his arms.

"Listen to me." He ordered, causing her line of sight that was presently looking at the ribs in his white wife beater up to his eyes that glowed with a sort of ferocious loyalty. Yet behind that concern for the future simmered and Jack saw all of this. "I know you're a responsible…woman now and you can take care of yourself, but if you think you'll be looking after me then maybe you shouldn't go."

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Jack yelled, sitting straight up, raking her sharp nails down his arms as she pulled back into a crouch. Her knees fell to the bed as she straightened her back, causing her hair to fall into her face. "Maybe you didn't notice, but I can't be fully functioning without you around. And don't give me this shit, Riddick, I know you can protect yourself. So you invite me on but now you're trying to get rid of me? Hell, I don't know what twisted game you're playing but if this is how it's gonna be, I'll be better off dying in some hospital bed." Her voice cut like shattered glass and died off in the end, speaking as if that future was the known truth. Her eyes held a betrayed look whose core was an unfathomable wrath.

"Don't you say that, Jack!" He shouted, suddenly in the same position as her, grabbing her shoulders and gripping them as if they were bars to a prison or cage. "I know perfectly fucking well you aren't who you should be when I'm not around and I think I have enough experiences to know I can watch my back just fine. I said that cause you might drop your watch on yourself to keep extra defense on me. You do that and you're dead. Jack, I can't have you dead."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" She shot back, her eyes glaring angrily into his as he looked down on her, his grip on her shoulders loosening.

Without warning, one of his hands slid down her back and the other to the back of her neck and as if it were natural, he pulled her body flush against his. Jack's hands found their place without hesitation as his lips found hers. The kiss seemed slow but passions flew through it, turning it into a feral bonding as Riddick lowered her body to the bed. From afar it looked as if basic human needs were forgotten and discarded in the ardor as Jack refused to let him part from her. Finally the exchange of feelings and emotions was complete and with reluctance was the kiss ended. Neither barely moved as both floated down from their highs, breathing also barely labored.

Jack came to senses first and continuing to let instinct control, nuzzled the side of his face as she had seen countless mated predators do, caged in a world too far away from their desired wild domain. She whispered his name into his ear, caressing the base of his neck with her fingers, marveling at the impressions he had left on her emotionally. Soon he too fell back into reality, only to find that he was in the arms of Jack. Feeling that some Herculean weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Riddick relaxed his body against Jack's, tucking his head beneath her chin. It was a rare moment of complete truth and solitude that they could only experience hardly eve. So unbeknownst to both, they treasured this small snip of eternity in their minds, recalling it in times of grief and despair.

It wasn't long before their Godless Garden of Eden was disturbed and they were forced to leave the port. Yet they worked together like clockwork, each continuing where the other left off, not a second lost.

Jack lay curled next to Riddick, who was awake and contemplating the future, once again. He made a mental note not to do this often, since it resulted in half-finished plans and general stress. It was clear Jack was going to be his second half aboard Fury's Haven, so he counted on the fact he wasn't going to be alone if the mercs struck. They had been in the port of Imam's city for almost a week now and Riddick knew they should leave, but for some reason didn't have the heart to tell Jack she was abandoning her one real home. He could almost smell the mercs on his trail and without thinking, growled deeply at their imaginary presence. Jack instantly woke, balancing herself by placing a hand on his chest and one on the bed.

"What? What happened?" She asked, never panicking but always needing to know the present situation.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." He rumbled, his hands clasped behind his head as he smirked and raised an eyebrow at Jack. Letting out a snort of air as she saw this, she slowly settled down again, barely giving thought to why he might have growled in the first place. But Riddick wasn't up and in arms, so she figured everything was actually alright. But minutes later her breathing wasn't evening and Riddick was slightly intrigued.

"Really, go back to sleep, everything's ok." He said, looking down at her tense form.

"No, everything's not ok. We've got to go **_now_**." She informed him, sitting up and rolling out of bed. Jack stood and watched his expression turn from skeptical to guarded. "Riddick, I'm not kidding. Get up, we've got to get out of here!"

"Christ, Jack, what's wrong with you?" He asked, sitting up and watching her dress. He didn't flinch as she threw his pants and shirt at him, but did twitch when her annoyed glare was thrown his way.

"Nothing, but believe me, please, something's gonna go wrong. I can feel it and we need to get out of here as soon as humanly," she gestured the ship around her, "and mechanically possible."

"Don't know what's up with you, but if you think-"

"I'll meet you on the main deck." She cut him off, leaving the room as she tied her hair back. With an undignified snort, Riddick quickly dressed and walked to the cockpit, where Jack was in copilot's seat, checking something on her screen.

"Just to prove it to you, I pulled this up." She said, moving the screen so he could see it. It was a scrolling list of future stops for mercs and six ships were highlighted in red. They were all coming in from different places, but they were all landing in the port that Fury's Haven was docked in now.

"Itineraries." Riddick ordered the computer and the plan from each ship popped up onto the screen. All held information about tracking him and his ship. As he read the next bit of supplied information, he spoke to Jack.

"Get us permission to leave."

"On it." Jack replied and set to work contacting the port. Riddick clenched his jaw as he read that these six merc ships were planning, well, had planned to work together to take down him and his ship. It was extremely rare that merc teams worked together, since their greed always split the relationship before it could even start. Yet it seemed these six teams had already signed agreements on how to split the bounty.

"We've got green, your ship, take us out." Jack said, not looking up from the controls, where she was checking that all systems were good to go. She jumped as she felt Riddick's hand on her arm. Looking up at him, she felt his fiery stare pierce her like a spear made of burning embers.

"You ready for this?" He asked, one hand still on her arm and the other on the controls. Fully facing him, Jack briefly kissed him and caressed his cheek with her knuckles. She sat back in her chair, her hands holding the arms of the chair in a relaxed manner. As she turned to him to answer, a smirk that would become known as Death's Grin to her victims lit her face.

"I think I've kept faith long enough."

**FIN**

**Note: For being a story that was supposed to end four chapters ago, I think this went pretty damn well. Before I thank you all personally, I would like to show some sort of appreciation for all of you who forced (and by forced, I mean guilt-tripped) me into continuing the story. This is a _good_ ending and I will not continue it from here. I'll be going back to Tricks of Fate, which may or may not be longer then this. **

**Thanks to these reviewers, who, without them, these past four chapters wouldn't have existed:**

**TotallyRiddickObsessed – did you read my first chapter of Tricks of Fate? That's my next project/story. Thanks for reviewing.**

**sara – You. This is the last chapter and reaches over and plucks cookie from your hand I'll be taking that, thank you very much. **

**NightmareWeaver – Oh, my friend, I barely got through 8.15-9.30 with only two large cups of regular coffee. Black with sugar, of course. Ooh! Another cookie! Good update, I assume you got my review.**

**FluidDegree – don't we all wish we had someone who would crawl through air ventilation to comfort us? Thanks! Glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing. Please keep an eye out for the continuation of Tricks of Fate.**

**SueBe – We got that little mix up fixed and thanks for reviewing. And thanks for being so good about that last chapter issue. Hope you review another story of mine soon. **


End file.
